


it's a love story, baby just say yes

by ariabones



Series: Good Girl In Between [2]
Category: A Good Girl's Guide to Murder Series - Holly Jackson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Girl Bad Blood, Humour, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariabones/pseuds/ariabones
Summary: Ravi can't help but feel annoyed with everyone who keeps interrupting his Valentine's date with Pip. He just wants to ask the girl he likes to be his girlfriend dammit.
Relationships: Pippa Fitz-Amobi/Ravi Singh
Series: Good Girl In Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182530
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	it's a love story, baby just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the title and cover reveal of the last book { excuse me as I cry}, here is a short fic of Ravi and Pip's Valentine's date. I'm also working on a fic about the three month gap between the ending and epilogue of AGGGTM, but it will be a while cause I want to type it all out first. Anyway, enjoy!

It was Valentine’s day and Ravi was a mess of emotions.

He was nervous. His mother had chosen his nicest shirt for him to wear - _ when you look good, you feel good beta _ \- he’d bought new shoes and even shaved- all in preparation for his first Valentine’s date with Pip.

He was out of sorts. There was a pressure building in his chest and it pressed against his ribcage. Aside from it being Valentine’s day, it was also Sal’s birthday. He would have turned twenty four. It had always been a sad day in the Singh house. His mother would spend the day in bed, going through photos of her eldest, his father would disappear into his workshop and Ravi would spend the day working. Anything to forget what day it was, especially with people constantly reminding him that he wasn’t allowed to grieve for a killer. 

But it was different this year. This year his brother was innocent. This year they knew that Sal had been framed and murdered. This year, they could finally grieve the anniversary without the disapproving looks of their judgmental neighbours. With this knowledge brought a sense of relief so consuming it hurt. They’d lit a small candle in Sal’s honour in the morning, his parents had told him stories that he’d heard several times before and he was now preparing to go on a date.

‘Looking good son,’ Mohan commented.

Ravi wrinkled his nose at his father who stood at the door, arms wrapped around his wife.

‘I’m nervous.’

‘Considering it’s your first Valentine’s with a serious girlfriend, you should be.’

Nisha slapped her husband’s arm affectionately. ‘Stop it. Besides, he hasn’t asked her yet.’

Mohan raised an eyebrow at his son.

‘I’m doing it today,’ Ravi said sheepishly.

‘Uh huh. Make sure you do. A real man always makes his intentions clear.’

Ravi rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

‘Yes dad. I’m leaving, have fun with whatever the two of you have planned.’

Nisha glanced at the clock and frowned. ‘So early? You have more than two hours left.’

He shrugged. ‘I want to see her. She’s been working on her podcast and knowing Pip, she’s probably working on it and forgot all about tonight.’

Mohan snorted and his wife slapped his arm again.

‘Now that’s definitely a lie. The girl likes you,’ Nisha reassured.

‘Nervous as a newborn kitten when she came here. Yeah, she definitely likes you.’

Nisha sighed, not having the energy to slap her husband anymore. Ravi smiled as he watched them. His mother was leaning against him while his father affectionately nuzzled her hair. They looked happy. He was glad. If there was anyone who deserved to be happy, it was his parents.

‘I like her too.’

Mohan snorted. ‘Really? We hadn’t noticed. It’s not like you moped around in teenage angst when you first realised.’

Nisha did slap his arm this time, probably harder than necessary. She went off, cursing him out in their native tongue but Mohan simply laughed and kissed her forehead, running a hand through her hair before leaning to rest his forehead against hers. It was something Ravi had watched his dad do his whole life and realised two weeks since confessing his feelings that he’d picked it up as well. Greeting Pip with a kiss and a hand through her hair and resting his forehead against hers when she was feeling agitated or stressed became second nature to him.

Ravi cringed remembering the first days when he realised he’d fallen for his partner. His father wasn’t exaggerating, it had been several awkward encounters with nervous ramblings on her part and continuous rubbing of the back of his neck on his. He shuddered remembering their first date- thankfully it had been salvageable by the end of the night.

He waved goodbye to his parents, leaving them arguing. His father had to repeatedly reassure his wife that yes, he does care about his son’s happiness, could they please drop this conversation or their plans would be ruined.

* * *

Spinning Pip in his arms, Ravi felt his nervousness recede as she giggled.

‘Come on Sarge. A Good Girl’s Guide to Murder works.’

She sighed and rested her hands on his chest. His arms were around her waist. She played with the buttons on his shirt.

‘Okay fine. It does work. Happy?’

Ravi smiled and kissed her forehead, having been too nervous to do it earlier. He ran a hand through Pip’s hair and warmth spread through his chest when she leaned into it.

‘Ecstatic.’

* * *

Ravi sat with Josh playing Call of Duty because it was apparently the  _ best game ever _ ! High praise coming from a ten year old.

Pip’s dad was seated on the seat next to them, watching the game, giving commentary and wondering what the hell type of game he bought his son.

There was a slight cough and all three heads turned to the bottom of the staircase.

Ravi felt his heart pick up pace. Pip was dressed in a princess dress that came just above the knees. It was the softest blue he’d ever seen and she matched with matching doll shoes. The material hugged her body and Ravi had to shake his head to stop staring with Pip’s parents and brother in the room.

‘You look beautiful,’ Ravi coughed out.

Pip raised an eyebrow. ‘Do I not look beautiful on other days?’

Ravi rolled his eyes and tapped her nose. Pip beamed at him.

‘Okay lovebirds, have fun,’ Leanne smiled as she guided them to the door.

Ravi helped Pip into her coat- because damn the weather in February- before leading her out.

They stepped out and Pip's hand slipped into his. She smiled up at him and Ravi felt the nervous feelings bubble up again.

_ Well, I made it this far without messing up. _


End file.
